Earth Customs
by Triangulum
Summary: Sheppard brings the team with him on a little summer vacation. Ronon and Teyla discover some intriguing summer camp realated Earth customs, and after all, it would only be rude to ignore them, right? Ronon/Teyla. Next in SAWS '09!


**A/N So here's another contribution to SAWS!**

"This is insane," Ronon muttered, trying to keep his balance. "What's the point of this?"

"Come on, Ronon!" Sheppard said, bouncing over. "It's all for fun! You do know what fun is, don't you?"

Sheppard had persuaded Ronon, Teyla, Carter and Rodney to join some of his Air Force friends on a little vacation. It was, after all, summer on their part of Earth. He had a friend who owned a summer camp on a secluded lake and somehow convinced him to let him have it for the weekend. Such a bad decision on his friend's part.

The little camp just happened to have a swimming area…complete with a water trampoline. Sheppard kidnapped Ronon and Teyla and made them try it out. Teyla was having more success than Ronon, though she still felt a little shaky on it.

"Come Ronon," she laughed, bouncing right next to him, making him fall on his butt. "It is a simple matter of concentration and balance." Ronon glared and swiped her feet out from under her. She landed heavily next to him laughing. Sheppard hopped over.

"You don't sit on a trampoline!" he said, disapproving. When neither of them made a move to stand, Sheppard sighed and jumped an inch away from them and used him momentum to push them off and into the water. Teyla and Ronon surfaced a second later gasping for air.

"We quit, Sheppard!" Ronon yelled, pulling himself through the water and toward the shore.

"Oh come on, it's just good fun!" Sheppard called. "Don't even think about it Rodney." Rodney froze three feet behind me, poised to push. "Teyla!"

"I am going to get myself dry Sheppard, have fun though," she called over her shoulder, making her way up to the camp with Ronon. John had given Teyla a cabin to share with Carter, while he and Ronon had the one right next door. Ronon pulled his gentlemanly habits and walked Teyla to her door. Teyla smiled before pushing it open.

Standing right in the middle of the floor was Carter, arms wrapped around a man with her tongue very deep in his mouth. He was responding with equal force. Teyla gave an embarrassed yip, causing Carter and a very surprised O'Neill to jump apart and look her way sheepishly. Teyla slammed the door closed without entering and turned with wide eyes to look at Ronon.

"I think I can wait a few minutes to change," Teyla said, walking quickly away from the cabin. Ronon followed, confused.

"Well, you wanna get some food then?" he suggested.

"Yes, yes lunch would be good," she said, shaking her head as they entered the cafeteria. "I do not understand this Earth concept of 'summer break'."

"Me either," Ronon said, shaking his head. "This could be a very productive season, but they seem not to want to do anything except for jump on water."

"It must simply be an Earth custom that we will never understand," Teyla said. "Like Valentines Day."

"Or Christmas."

"Football."

"Ferris wheels."

"Anything along those lines," Teyla admitted.

"We should just have a giant Earth-Celebration-Day. We can do all their weird holidays at one time so that we don't have to remember them," Ronon said. Teyla nodded her agreement. They turned out to be the only two in the small cafeteria, though there was a lot of ingredients for sandwiches. They had just finished their lunch when the door crashed open.

Rodney has his mouth plastered to Keller's. Ronon and Teyla's eyes widened and they grimaced. They tried to make a hasty escape, but the couple was blocking the only exit. As soon as buttons started being undone, Teyla yanked Ronon with her into the kitchen, closing the door to block out the eating area.

"What is it about this place?" Teyla asked exasperatedly when they couldn't see Rodney and Jennifer any longer.

"Did Sheppard say anything about this being a couples thing?" Ronon asked. "Or do all Earth people do this kinda thing at summer camp?"

"I don't know," Teyla said frustrated. "I remember him mentioning something about a 'time at band camp', but I do not know what he was referring to."

"Well," Ronon said, walking closer to her. "From what we've seen…I think we have to assume it's another weird Earth custom."

"Yes," Teyla said a little breathlessly, inches away from Ronon now. "It must be a summer camp tradition of some sorts that John forgot to inform us of."

"Well, we are trying to blend in a bit with them," Ronon said, voice dropping. "It'd just be bad manners if we ignored one of their rules."

"Yes," Teyla said, inching her way closer to the taller man. "It would be very bad form…if we ignored it."

"Mmm," Ronon growled in ascent. Before Teyla could say another word, he yanked her to him, the lines of their bodies pressing tightly together. He pressed his lips to hers, delicately but hungrily. When she kissed him back, his actions became more feverish, as if she would disappear at any second and he needed to get as much of her as possible while he still could. She reluctantly broke away, needing to breathe.

"Well," Teyla gasped out.

"Yeah," Ronon agreed, grinning down at the woman he was still holding close to him. "I think this is one Earth custom I like just fine."


End file.
